Rima’s declaration of war
by A-shadow-of-a-doubt
Summary: Rima hates all the looks the guys send Amu, so when they start high school she declares war all the guys. There just happens to be one guy up for the challenge though... Ikuto. What will Rima do to stop his advances? Amuto
1. Rima declares war

**Rima's declaration of war.**

Rima wasn't happy. She wasn't happy at all. Her best friend, the first and only person she would consider a friend, Amu was so dense!

She and Amu were considered the school's goddesses over the last few years, everyone, and she meant everyone even the teachers, wanted to date them. But, Amu was totally oblivious to this obsession people had of them!

She growled under her breath as she saw some guys giving her the eye. They were starting high school today. They hadn't even made to the front gate and they were already being gawked at.

Both had their outer shells, as they called them, on. Rima making herself look like a snob who wouldn't listen to anyone; Amu making herself look like she hated everything around her; making her unprocurable.

These were their outer shells, inside though they were both completely different. Rima always loved to see people laughing, while Amu was actually a shy and easily scared girl.

Over the years Rima had slowly become an over-protective of her friend. Amu was a shy girl; her only friend: she needed protection from the vile guys they were bound to meet.

"Rima?" Her pink haired friend questioned. She turned to see her friends golden eyes filled with worry.

"What is it Amu?" Rima questioned her voice small and perfect in every way.

"You're spacing out…" Amu explained. "You didn't even yell at the small kinds that did the bala-balance wrong…"

"It's nothing Amu," she sighed, her golden curls covering her worried expression. She wouldn't let any of the guy's even get near Amu; she was too precious for their eyes. She glared at the guys. They had reached the front gate now; there were a lot of people around, and both women and men stared in shock at the two.

They both kept their outer shells on as they walked towards the assembly that would be starting any minute now. Rima was glaring at every gawking face; there was a large gap around them as they stood in the assembly room, most probably because people were too afraid to get close.

The assembly started. The teacher was telling the new students lies about how they would be brilliant and the school was brilliant, and he was sure everyone was going to get along. How could he be so sure of that exactly?

Rima was fuming over the looks people were sending their way, she was going to do something, she'd probably regret soon enough.

"Mashiro Rima!" The principle yelled out getting the blonde's attention. "You got the highest grades this year from the entrance exam, would you like to come up here and say a few words?"

She nodded an idea coming to mind.

"Amu I'll be back in a second," the pink haired girl nodded as the blonde walked towards the stage. Everyone was in awe; the small beauty was also smart?

"I don't care for any of you, I don't care about this school, but there is only one thing I care about; that is my friend Amu's safety." Everyone seemed to be shocked to what she was saying and she was saying it in such a sweet and posh voice it didn't seem to suit the words she was saying. "Thus, I declare war on any guy who even approaches Amu."

**The prologue… The idea randomly came to me, I find this rather strange but funny I hope people enjoy! ^^ Ikuto comes next chapter brilliant or not?**


	2. Ikuto joins the battle

**Ikuto joins the battle**

He was laid out in a tree. His sapphire like hair resting calmly against his face; his purple eyes hidden behind his eye lids. His thin, yet perfect figure spread out across the thick branch he sat on. He was in his last year of high school and had already given up hope of teachers actually teaching you stuff they didn't teach you last lesson.

"Oi Ikuto!" He opened one eye and looked down at his sister's boyfriend. Kukai, he grinned up at the cat like boy; his little chara sitting on his head.

He ignored him; as usual he took that as his queue to continue on speaking, not that Ikuto minded well he did a bit he was trying to sleep. "Something REALLY interesting happened in the morning assembly that you skipped AGAIN!"

Assembly? Interesting? Since when was there ever a sentence that included both words?

"There are these two new students," he continued. "That stood out among all the others, because one declared war on the whole school!" Ikuto had to admit that, that was interesting, but to just see that would he put up with the whole assembly? No, he wouldn't waste his time.

"Why would both students stand out if only one declared war?" Ikuto questioned in a not really caring manner.

"Well, for one thing they're both really hot! And this Mashiro girl declared war for her friend Hinamori!" He cheered obviously happy.

"Why are you telling me this Kukai?" Ikuto questioned; obviously didn't care.

"I thought you'd be interested you always said you wanted a challenge…" He cut his self off as he heard a slapping sound; they both looked over towards the gym by the school.

Standing there was a short girl with wavy blonde hair and a taller girl with bright pink hair. "They're the two new students I was telling you about." They were new meaning they were in the first year of high school (Oh by the way this is going by the high school's that are in England meaning you start at the age of 12/ 13 and leave at the age of 18/ 17) and even though they were most likely both twelve they both, and even though the blonde was tiny, looked more like fifteen year olds, because of their curvy figures.

The pink haired girl stood there watching her tiny friend slap away some guy who tried to approach.

"Don't think I'm joking," she muttered obviously annoyed by the guys casual approach. "You come close to Amu again and I won't be as gentle or as friendly." He heard Kukai laugh and looked down at him.

"That was gentle? We could hear the slap from over here AND there's a giant red mark across his face," He was grinning to his self. "Those two are such a laugh!"

"Well, the pink haired girl doesn't seem that much of a laugh," Ikuto stated as he looked at her, she seemed to be looking at guy with utter boredom, she was really intriguing him.

"Ah, again that was, because you weren't in assembly!" He cheered. "As soon as her friend said that everyone started questioning her, she got so embarrassed that she started blushing bright red and grabbed her friend, while running out of assembly."

"Interesting…" Ikuto smirked to his self.

"I told you!" Kukai cheered.

"Kukai stop talking to yourself!" They heard another voice yell as it approached. It was Nagihiko, his long purple hair trailing behind him as he walked toward them elegantly.

"I'm not! I'm talking to Ikuto!" He yelled back, waving energetically.

Nagihiko came up under the tree and looked up at the lounging cat. "Ikuto what are you doing up there?" He questioned.

"Originally sleeping now I'm spying," he smirked watching the pink haired girl. She was so strange yet so hypnotic no wonder she was gaining a lot attention.

"You find Hinamori-san and Mashiro-san interesting then?" He questioned.

"No, only the pink haired girl," Ikuto stated swinging off the branch he was on and walking towards the main school building.

"You're going to lessons?" They both questioned.

"No, I'm on a mission," he smirked back. "What's the strawberry called?" he questioned referring to the pink haired girl.

As all of them walked along the corridor they got a lot of stares and fangirls hollering at them and asking for dates. Well, they three of the hottest guys at high school, but that was beyond the point.

"Her name is Hinamori Amu!" Kukai cheered.

"But, if you're interested in her you'll have to get past Mashiro-san," Nagihiko added.

"I know," Ikuto smirked he had reached his destination. He opened the door behind it watering some flowers was the principle of the school: Tsukasa Amakawa.

"What bring me this visit, Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko?" He questioned looking over at us with a curious smile on his face.

"You mind if I use the intercom?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't mind," he smiled his sweet smile, obviously curious to what Ikuto was going to do.

The blue haired beauty walked over mike that connected to the intercom. He smirked while he turned the thing on and spoke into it.

"This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and Mashiro Rima I accept you're challenge whole heartedly. I'm going to make you mine _Amu_."

**And that would the second chapter I'm sorry it took a few days, my little brother kept disturbing me every time I tried to update. I hope you enjoy and that it's worth the wait ^^ Please R&R, oh I also forgot to do a disclaimed per usual.**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara all she owns is the plot.**

**Actually the plot bunnies own that… OMG! IKUTO! *Glomps* Again sorry for the wait at least it was only a few days 8Sweatdrop*I hope it's good!**


	3. Amu meets the cat

**Amu meets the cat**

**Thank you for all the reviews! ^^ And please enjoy this chapter. I'm still glomping Ikuto by the way.**

**Ikuto: To my discomfort.**

**Oi! You shouldn't say hurtful things Ikuto, cause I'm letting you tease Amu in this chapter!**

**Ikuto: … Worth it.**

**I thought so, please enjoy! **

To say Amu was embarrassed was an understatement! First Rima had to go and tell the whole school if someone so much as came close to Amu and they were male she'd go to war with them. After that a lot more guys were watching Amu, making her even more uncomfortable.

Then Rima slapped a guy across the face when they were outside the gym, apparently he had been trying to look at Amu's pants while they were in PE. Then from the corner of Amu's eye she saw a guy staring at her… And she was positive he was talking to his self.

Then another guy joined him, both staring at her and Rima intently. Before Rima noticed though a guy jumped out of the tree they were under and they all walked away.

She would've usually been high alert when she saw something like that, because usually guys stared at her then looked away when she noticed, but they were staring at her almost as though they were planning something. But, as Amu thought that was USUALLY! But, no because of Rima declaring war on all the guys who came close, she didn't think it strange that guys were staring at her that intently.

That was her fatal mistake, because a second later the intercom came on and some deep husky. The guy's name..? Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

As soon as the voice came on girl's started screaming and giggling in the class around her and Rima. Rima was just on the defensive and staying by Amu's side clearly not liking the sound of this voice. Then he had to go say those fatal words: "Mashiro Rima I accept you're challenge whole heartedly."

In the class around us people started look over at me and Rima. Rima quickly clung onto Amu's arm protectively. She was glaring at the speaker, while the class, even the teacher, were oh-ing and ah-ing. This isn't a firework display you know?

Then the guy had to say the fatal words that caused Amu to blush brightly: "I'm going to make you mine _Amu_." Her face turned bright red; no one and she meant no one was allowed to say her name like that!

"I can't believe it!" The class started talking loudly, the teacher joining in with the rumours they were making up on the spot. Amu sighed and looked at Rima who hadn't given up glaring at the speakers.

"Amu…" Rima said slowly, and her pink haired friend looked over. "Make sure you stay away from this Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I didn't plan on going near him in the first place," Amu muttered.

"I know, but I don't like the idea of this guy…" She explained. "Accepting my challenge like that, he must be rather cocky."

Amu agreed, most people would've said so secretly, but on the intercom for everyone to hear? Unlikely; it seemed like most people knew who this Tsukiyomi Ikuto was… Well, everyone apart from Rima and Amu the two people being affected by his announcement.

The lesson was ending; the class were still giggling and mumbling, while Rima and Amu walked away talking. They headed to the changing rooms and started getting changed.

"Rima, do you know who this Tsukiyomi guy is?" The pink haired girl questioned.

"Not that I know of, but if I'm correct the Tsukiyomi's own the Easter Company…" She muttered. "But, sadly that's all I know, so we're going to have to find out more."

"Ok…" Amu muttered; finishing getting changed. They walked out of the room. It was lunch now and people were running around gossiping about what happened.

"Rima…" Amu suddenly stopped realising something.

"What?" Rima asked calmly, nothing could make her day worse at the moment.

"Have you seen our charas?" She questioned, ok something could make her day worse.

Sudden realization dawned on the both of them. Their charas had gone off to explore the school, but had never returned for lunch like they had promised (You may be wondering when this happened, but the Charas had decided this before the story started, so at about breakfast time on this day they left to go exploring, just telling you).

"Damn, Rima lets split up and look for them, ok?" She questioned her friend, who looked reluctant to leave.

"What if this Tsukiyomi guy appears?" She questioned, worried for her friend.

"I'll be fine Rima," she smiled; Rima gave in.

"But, bring this with you in case," She handed over a burglar alarm. Amu took it; looked at in cryptically.

"Thanks, Rima…" She muttered, putting in her pocket she wasn't going to use it even if this Tsukiyomi guy did appear.

"See you soon," Rima muttered, before running in one direction, Amu running in another. She was searching all around the school before she heard three familiar voices call out.

"Amu-chan!" She looked around to see three charas flying towards her; she stopped running as they stopped in front of her face. Ran was missing her pompoms, Miki was missing her sketch book and Suu was missing her whisk. Each one looked really annoyed.

"Guys, what's wrong?" She questioned.

"This weird cat chara with purple hair stole our things and ran off saying we had to catch him!" Suu and Ran yelled.

"He had a cute tail though…" Miki muttered to herself, we all looked at her. "What?! It was artistic!"

"How is a tail artistic?" Amu questioned.

"If you come up here, I can show you," a scarily familiar voice called out, Amu looked up in a nearby tree to see a boy with blue hair and violet eyes that were watching her, behind him a little chara was laughing to himself; he had Ran, Miki; Suu's stuff. It was the guy she saw earlier who jumped out of the tree…

"Tsukiyomi… Ikuto..?" She questioned.

"Aw, she knows my name," he smirked, jumping down cat ears and a cat tail appearing.

"What do you want," she turned to her cool n' spicy act, hoping to get rid of him soon, but his smirk grew and he started walking towards her. She didn't move back remembering in all the books she read that when you back away like that you tend to fall onto the floor or get caught between the person and an object.

Her honey like eyes stared back into the watchful amethyst eyes. Ikuto came up close to her face, so their noses were just touching.

"Umm… You didn't move back does that mean you want me to touch you?" He questioned a smirk plastered on his face.

A blush rushed to her cheeks. "Of course not!" She yelled.

"Umm. Really?" He questioned moving into her face slightly; she moved her face back a bit making sure their faces stayed the same distance away from each other.

"Yes really," She folded her arms and turned to look the other way; closed her eyes in anger.

"Of course," he smirked moving towards her ear and quickly bit it before pulling away, as she went to hit him.

"YOU BIT MY EAR!" She squealed, pulling back gripping her ear, he started to laugh lightly.

"Stating the obvious, much?" He questioned, the smirk never leaving his face; his eyes highly amused.

She ignored the statement, though still holding her ear. "That's your chara right?" she questioned pointing toward the cat with purple hair flying above his head. He nodded. "Then can you give them back their stuff." She pointed to her own charas.

"Um, that depends _Amu_," he smirked.

"On what?" She questioned.

"On you, my little strawberry," he became more and more amused as he saw her blush grow even more.

"What about me?" Her eyebrow delicately rising in question.

"You'll have to give me a favour, if I get Yoru to give it all back, you won't be able to catch him otherwise," the smirk never leaving his damned face. "And the favour can be whatever I want, whenever I want."

Amu had a stubborn look on her face and Ikuto wasn't sure if she was going to agree, but when she looked at her three charas she sighed and put her hand out for a hand shake. "Deal."

Ikuto took her hand. "Yoru give them back their things," Yoru looked like he really didn't want to, but he went over and gave them their things. Before Ikuto let go of her hand he pulled her to him; whispered in her eye seductively. "Remember _Amu_ it could be _anything_." And bit her ear again before jumping away with a smirk on his face.

"Amu-chan!" Ran cheered coming over and hugging Amu's face.

"Thank you~ desu," Suu thanked, while Miki looked where Yoru and Ikuto once were.

"See I told you a tails can be artistic," she stated in a trance.

"I still don't see how that's artistic…" Amu muttered to herself. "Anyway let's go and find Rima!" They walked off, as a cat in a tree somewhere a little distance smirked about his little strawberry.

**And that is chapter three! YAY!**

**Ikuto: Can I be let go of now? **

**I don't want to though! But, am I the only one who thought the line Ikuto said: On you, my little strawberry. Turned out a little wrong???**

**Ikuto: (Smirks) that's because you're a perverted kid.**

**I'm not a kid I'm a year younger than you and I'm not perverted, leave that talk for Amu.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah. Anyway she doesn't own Shugo Chara and please R&R!**

**And next chapter we'll be dragging Nagihiko into the story, oh a little bit of Kukai! So, if you want to see their roles is this story any sooner review!!!!!!! Ok, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Kukai faces depression head on

**Kukai faces depression head on**

It was the week end and let Kukai tell you something Ikuto was not a happy bunny… Cat… At the beginning on the week he was ecstatic he has his strawberry as he called her where he wanted her. What caused this sudden downcast? One name: Mashiro Rima.

Someone had caught Ikuto tormenting his strawberry and had started telling everyone which made Rima go mental, but not on Amu who hadn't told her, because she didn't want her to worry, but on a certain blue haired cat.

No matter where he went even if it wasn't near Amu he couldn't relax, because Rima would somehow manage to throw a juggling pin at him… Why a juggling pin? It beat Kukai, but he was also feeling depressed.

While, Ikuto couldn't get close to Amu, and no matter how he tried: failed. And he couldn't even take a cat nap anywhere for if Rima saw him there defenceless he would be attacked, so as well as depressed he was grumpy.

While, this was all going on with Ikuto, Kukai was having an argument with his girlfriend Utau, also known as Ikuto's little sister and a pop star. Oh life was going perfect for them. He didn't even know why Utau didn't want to speak to him.

Ikuto and Kukai sighed at the same time only to be hit on the head with a basketball.

"Come on guys cheer up!" Nagihiko cheered. "Maybe a game of basketball will clear your mind!"

"Usually I would be in, but Utau's been ignoring me for the last week and I'm not up for it," Kukai grumbled.

"I blame the Rima girl for everything," Ikuto hissed.

"Instead of blaming people come and play basketball with me, if you win I'll help you both out with your _girl_ problems," He slurred the girl bit to get them both a bit annoyed.

"And how would you do that?" They both growled, well hissed in Ikuto's case, because he's a cat.

"By using my secret weapon that I planned on never using; I'm putting it up for grabs, because I know neither of you can beat me at basketball!" He smiled one of his most elegant sparkly smiles.

"And what would this secret weapon be?" Ikuto asked sarcastically.

Nagihiko whispered something into Ikuto's ear and his eyes grew large before smirking.

"My friend," Ikuto patted him on his back. "There is a high chance that will work." He smirked evilly.

"Hey, what's the plan!?" Kukai cheered loudly, seeing as even Ikuto thought this was a good plan he had to work. Ikuto and Nagihiko looked at him then each other.

"I think it's better to leave him out of the plan he'll only mess it up," they said in unison; Kukai looked hurt, then Nagihiko smirked and walked towards the door.

"I'm only going to help if you beat me at basketball though, so are you coming?" Ikuto smirked following behind and dragging the sulking Kukai along with him.

They walked out into a court for basketball that was near Nagihiko's house. Nagihiko dribbling the ball.

"You two against me, whoever gets into that hoop first wins, ok?" He questioned Ikuto and Kukai nodded in agreement, though Kukai was sulking that he wasn't trusted to know the plan.

They started their two on one basketball match, Nagihiko was much more used to the game and was always getting close to winning before Kukai either tackled him to the ground or kicked the ball away from him.

"Kukai you should know better than anyone those aren't the rules," Nagihiko stated, giving his friend an amused smile, before rushing with the ball back to the hoop while dribbling the ball.

Ikuto was standing in his way, he side stepped out of the way before throwing the ball towards the hoop. It was getting closer and closer. Would it go in? Or would Ikuto and Kukai get a chance to get rid of their depression..?

**Don't you just love cliff hangers well it's sort of a cliff hanger.**

**Ikuto: personally no, they annoy me.**

**Oh, shush. Can anyone guess Nagihiko's plan? I will give you Ikuto if you guess!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**I'll get you back and give you to Amu later don't worry the person can glomp you and whatnot! *Smiles* Anyway hope you enjoyed! Oh if there's any mistakes that's because I'm too tired at the moment to go over them but I will tomorrow morning until then bye bye!**


	5. Nagihiko's plan

**Nagihiko's plan**

**OMG! Ikuto don't you feel special?**

**Ikuto: I'm going to dread asking this, but why?**

**Because, people guessed what Nagihiko's plan was, though personally I thought it was a tad obvious, but that's me personally. So, anyway that means I'm going to hand you over to the reviewers sorry Ikuto. *pushes Ikuto over to the readers* I'll come and get you another time, for now I'll have Nagihiko! *Glomps Nagihiko***

**Nagihiko: hello.**

**YAY! He's nicer than Ikuto… Actually now that I think about it Ikuto's actually the nicest guy in Shugo Chara, for sacrificing everything for everyone. Aw, anyway onto the story hope you enjoy!**

Nagihiko wasn't happy. He really wasn't happy. Or… Maybe we should say she wasn't. He had shot the ball at the hoop and at the last second Ikuto got his cat ears and cat tail out and managed to get the ball and put it in the hoop his self.

Meaning: Nagihiko had lost. The first ever time he had lost at basketball and it came with dire consequences. He had proposed the plan to him: dressing up as a girl and pretending to be his "twin".

He sighed; he was wearing a red skirt like the other girls around the school did, high boots that reached his knees. He put his long purple up with flower clips and put on well more feminine clothes and attitude. He sighed heading towards the class he knew he was being assigned to.

He walked through the door and put on an elegant air around him. He walked to the front of the class, almost everyone speechless. Though Mashiro glared at him; Hinamori didn't seem too bothered by anything and was staring out of the window.

"This is our new student," The teacher, Nikaidou, announced. "Her name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Squeals were heard throughout the class; the guys started discussing who they thought were the hottest Amu, Rima or Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko sigh; then smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." She winked and then walked towards the back of the class, her seat was behind Rima, and so the blonde couldn't continue her glaring.

Nadeshiko or Nagihiko whatever you preferred to call him, looked over at Amu she was still staring out of the window without a care in the world, her and Rima's chara playing around above them.

The bell rang signalling the end of lesson. Some guys were coming over towards the three of them. Rima quickly took out some juggling pins she had at hand. Really where did she hide them?

"You know you three are the hottest people in the whole school right now, so would you like to go on a date with us?" They questioned; Nagihiko saw Amu glare at them from the corner of his eye; Rima got prepared to use her juggling pins.

Nagihiko felt sick he never thought he would get guys asking him out when he was dressed as a girl. He smiled nevertheless and walked behind Amu and Rima wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Of course we would…" Hope flooded through their eyes. "That is if you can put up with me and Rima trying to kill you beforehand." He put a dark look in his eyes; they backed away in fear.

"We're sorry!" They ran off scared. Nadeshiko laughed lightly.

"Don't call me by my first name," Rima glared at him.

"Thanks for the help," Amu thanked in a "cool n' spicy" way as everyone had dubbed it, while Rima just glared at him more; Amu ignored the glares she was sending his way though.

Amu got up gently relaxing her bag on her shoulder, while Rima continued her glaring.

"You're new here right?" Amu stating the obvious though it sounded more like a question. "You can eat lunch with us if you want."

"But, Amu!" Rima quickly called out clinging onto Amu. Amu raised a brow in question. "He looks like the guy who hangs around Tsukiyomi, I can't trust _her_." She continued glaring, making Nadeshiko backed away slightly.

"Rima calm down, she's only joining us for lunch. And she's a _she_ not a _he_." Ah, Amu if only you knew. Rima didn't stop glaring, but gave in lightly grabbing her bag and waited for Amu.

"You can come and join us Nadeshiko-chan," Amu smiled and ran towards Rima, pulling him along with her.

"Thank you," he stated calmly in his female like voice.

"Why do you look like the guy who hangs around Tsukiyomi by the way?" Amu questioned.

Nagihiko's eye twitched slightly: desperately tried not to say, because that is me. "That's my twin." She stated calmly, Rima glared at him obviously not believing him, while Amu just smiled. Nagihiko could see why Ikuto liked her.

"Amu-chan!" three little charas appeared by her. "Can we have lunch now?!" A little pink one cheered.

"Fine," she muttered as though she was trying to not let Nagihiko hear her.

"It's alright I can see charas," he stated, smiling as Temari appeared behind him, Rhythm, his other chara, was staying with Ikuto so it wouldn't be obvious who he really was, because Rhythm unlike Temari you could tell was definitely male.

Her charas faces lit up and went over to Temari making their introductions, Rima's chara Kusukusu also joining the introduction.

As they sat on the grass and started eating their lunches, they heard a familiar voice.

"Nagihiko!" They turned around to see Kukai running towards them; Ikuto trailing behind a smirk on his face. Rima quickly stood up in front of Amu.

"I'm not Nagihiko, that's my twin brother," she stated smiling.

"He had a twin?!" Kukai yelled clearly surprised; Rima to glare at Nagihiko quickly before turning back to Ikuto.

"You're an idiot and a rubbish friend for not knowing so," Ikuto commented, smirking over at Amu causing her to blush. "Aw, blushing for me _Amu_?"

"In your dreams Tsukiyomi," she huffed and looked the other way: him to smirk even more.

Rima took out a juggling pin, really where was she hiding them? She glared with deep hatred at Ikuto, who just smirked at her, cat ears and tail appearing.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying anything today only wanted to see my little strawberry, I mean I haven't seen her since Friday when you tried to kill me," he jumped away with his cat reflexes before she could attack him, leaving an astounded Kukai.

"So he doesn't try something sometimes…" Kukai muttered then turned back to Nadeshiko. "Do you know where Nagihiko is?"

"We take turns travelling with our parents for performances; I'm the one who usually goes but Nagihiko wanted to go for a month, so we changed for this month," Nagihiko lied smoothly.

"AH! And Ikuto knew this while I didn't! That must've been what they were talking about yesterday!" He yelled, running off to probably get revenge on Ikuto for not telling him.

The bell rung, and they walked back towards the class room, Rima not looking very happy, Amu deep in thought; Nagihiko thinking of how to get revenge on Ikuto for letting Kukai get close without telling him anything. Oh Ikuto was so going to be dead later!

**YAY! This chapter done! HEY! Guys I don't know who I should put as the two characters it's about, at the moment it's Rima and Ikuto cause they're at war with each other, but I'm not sure if I should change it too Amu and Ikuto cause they're the main coupling… Tell me what you think!**

**Nagihiko: When are you getting Ikuto back from the readers?**

**Well, when I can be bothered AND we'll probably around chapter 7/8, something like that. Well any hope you enjoyed…**

**Nagihiko: My torture.**

**Hehe, you think it was torture for you? I didn't know how I should refer to you, if I should call you him or she, then I didn't know which name to use, it's so confusing, hopefully I didn't leave any mistakes with your name anyway please review until next time so long ^^**


	6. Rima's doubt

**Rima's doubt**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! **

**Nagihiko: and please continue to do so**

**Yes, wow unlike Ikuto you actually help when talking to the readers. YAY! Nagihiko is amazing, sorry though cause I'm going to torture you again… (Sweat drop)**

**Nagihiko: Don't worry I was prepared for it, I hope you enjoy *Bows***

Rima didn't like Nadeshiko in the least. She had been hanging out with her and Amu for five days already, it was now a Friday, and since then Ikuto hadn't even turned up to torment any of them. And although Nadeshiko did help Rima keep the guys away by either threatening them with words or a spear: that Rima just had to question where she kept it.

She just couldn't trust her there was something off about her. Amu was talking to her already as though they had known each other their whole lives; Rima didn't like it one bit.

Rima more often than not dragged Amu away or clung to her to "protect" her from the purple haired girl. Nadeshiko was calm about it though and brushed it off every time; would go and get Amu back for herself.

What really annoyed Rima though, was the purple haired girl could tell if she was acting, so if she was using fake tears to get Amu to agree to something, she'd tell Amu that Rima was faking. It was totally unfair!

Rima, Amu and Nadeshiko walked along the corridor to get outside it was the end of the day after all. Since it was the three of them they were getting more onlookers than necessary, though one thing Nadeshiko was good for was scaring the same amount of people away.

"Still don't like you…" Rima muttered.

The purple haired girl smiled. "I can tell."

Rima looked away obviously annoyed with her way of speaking to her.

"Guys you want to go to the café after school?" Amu questioned ignoring Rima's hatred for Nadeshiko. Hoping Rima would get over it soon.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan, I have dance practise in half an hour," Nadeshiko apologised.

Rima's face lit up. "I can go!" She smiled then added quietly. "Let me tell my parents first…" Rima went on the phone and started talking to her parents.

A few years ago someone kidnapped Rima, shaking up her and her whole family. Because, of this she didn't make many friends, there was Amu and Yaya, the only people she actually talked to without hatred.

Well… At least she was talking to Nadeshiko… And she did say a few words to Utau when she came to speak to Amu. (Oh by the way Utau and Amu both don't know that each of them know Ikuto… Yet…)

"I can go!" She cheered as she hung up the phone.

"Well, I'll be off Amu-chan. Rima-chan." Nadeshiko waved as she ran off.

"Don't call me Rima-chan!" The blonde yelled as the purple haired girl walked in the opposite direction they were going in.

Amu and Rima walked off towards the café their friend's, Yaya, family owned. Yaya was very babyish and would cling to Amu when they entered, but it was better than no place to hang out.

"I don't like her…" Rima muttered to Amu.

"Nadeshiko? But, she seems nice enough." Amu tried to reason.

"Well enough isn't good enough! She should be nicer and not so… Cocky…" Rima muttered.

"It's ok, don't worry…" Amu's sentence was cut off short as Rima was dragged into a nearby alleyway. Damn, alleyways there always had to be so many of them; they always had be disgustingly dirty and vile!

"Rima!" Amu yelled, chasing after her friend.

"Don't come a step closer!" The robber yelled, placing a knife to the small girl's neck. "You do the girl gets it."

"Alright I won't take another step…" Amu muttered to Ran.

"Hop… Step… JUMP!" She cheered, wings taking place on Amu's ankles and wrists; she jumped forward.

"I'll jump instead!" Amu yelled pulling Rima out of the persons grasp. The guy's eyes turned icy and glared at the girl nearer to him: our beloved pink haired hero.

He pulled her hair. "How dare you ruin my kidnapping!" The robber howled, throwing her towards a wall, which Amu bounced off of and landed harshly to the floor.

Rima stood there looking at her friend who was in pain. The robber was getting close to the tiny blonde again. Amu pulled on the kidnapper's leg halting his approach. Amu smiled encouragingly over at Rima. "Run!"

Rima did just that. She ran back to the school, it was the closest place to her that she knew, tears streaming down her face looking for someone who could help her out… Anyone!

She ran away the place looked deserted. Tears were starting to blur her vision. She fell to the floor panting; she was never good at sports. She sat on the ground crying her eyes out. Why was Amu getting hurt for her?

"Um… Why's the annoying blonde crying?" She looked up to see a blue haired teen… Tsukiyomi.

Rima bit her lip; cried out after a seconds thought. "Even you're good in a situation like this! Help!" To say Ikuto looked surprised was an understatement. He had every right to ignore the crying girl who wouldn't let him play with his strawberry (Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?), but Ikuto wasn't heartless.

He jumped off the tree, Yoru following behind him. He knelt to the ground where Rima was. "What's the matter?" He questioned.

"Amu!" She cried out. "Help her!"

**Ah, did anyone see this one coming? Rima actually asking Ikuto for help. Hehe. **

**Nagihiko: I'm guessing this will make Rima trust Ikuto more?**

**Trust him? Probably not, but who knows we'll have to wait and see. Sorry for leaving it on such a cliff hanger, but I had to! Well read and review please (Smiles) and after we save Amu and let Ikuto tease her a bit, we'll get Utau and Yaya in the story Hehe!**

**Nagihiko: And she also wants to say sorry if the fight scene seems slightly rushed, because she had her mother and brother complaining for he to get off. **

**Yes, yes I did they gave up after I finished typing the little kidnapping/ fighting scene though, pathetic eh? Anyway hope you enjoyed ^^ Oh and in two days time I won't be able to update at all that day, because I have to go to college for my tester day, so I'll try and update the next chapter before then. Finally I've stopped talking ok, bye for now ^^**


	7. The saviour and the torturer

**The saviour and the torturer**

**Nagihiko: Please review and enjoy *Bows***

Amu felt herself hit the wall… Hard. The wall hard a pattern like waves was imprinted along them making the force of being thrown at a wall harsher than it originally should've been. She felt liquid that she assumed was blood gently flowing down her back.

She looked up at the guy. She couldn't see his face; she couldn't see anything familiar about the guy. She closed her eyes as he got closer to prepare for the next blow. The guy gripped her hair again and pulled her off the ground chucking her to the floor.

Amu bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as her leg hit into the edge of something hard. She looked down to her leg… There was nothing there… Her hand reached down to her pocket…

Of course! Rima had given her the burglar alarm to fend Tsukiyomi off! She quickly pressed the button on top and a high pitch squeal sounded out and loud. The kidnapper robber person covered his ears to protect them from the noise; glared at the pink haired girl; started growling

Meanwhile…

Ikuto was becoming very irritated. The small blonde wouldn't get out a clear sentence. After announcing she needs his help to save Amu, she couldn't stop her uncontrollable crying long enough to tell him where Amu was.

"Oi, Blondie! If you want my help tell me where she is!" He growled out finally unable to put up with it anymore.

She cried out louder blaming herself. He growled.

"How am I meant to HELP her if you don't tell me where she is?!" He was beyond pissed off. He needs to go and find Amu now, or she was going to be in serious trouble!

The blonde finally stopped long enough to point in a direction. Ikuto sighed, knowing that was all he was going to get out of her. He ran in the pointed direction.

"Yoru!" His chara didn't need any more prompting and gave him cat ears and a tail. He quickly jumped onto the top of a lamp post so he could continue jumping forward higher, so he could search quicker. The street was empty, most students already gone home.

Suddenly he lost his balance and hit the ground as a high pitched noise hurt his sensitive cat ears.

"Damn it! What is that?!" He questioned out loud annoyed to have lost his balance.

"Nya~ isn't it a burglar alarm?" Yoru questioned in his mind.

That's it! He remembered a conversation he overheard the blonde having with his strawberry about a burglar alarm. It's got to be Amu!

"Let's go then ~Nya!" Yoru cheered, liking the idea it seems.

Ikuto quickly got off the ground and raced towards the sound. Ignoring everything else but getting closer to the sound.

"Turn that damn thing off!" A hard masculine voice called. He turned into an alley and saw a large guy pulling on the pink girl's hair.

Ikuto's eyes narrowed as he saw what was happening. He walked forward with his usual casualness. "Yo." He called out. The man looked over to the blue haired boy and his eyes widened as he saw how casual he was walking like he already knew he was going to win, also the cat ears and tail might've put him off a bit as well.

"Get lost brat," the man tried to feign courage as Ikuto walked forward casual as always.

"I think it's you who should get lost. You know what she pressed is known as a burglar alarm right? Meaning it catches the attention of the police, what do you think they'll make of this scene?" The blue haired teen explained, his tail moving back and forward. "And then there's me, right now I'm willing to let you leave, but that all depends on the way my tail swings."

The guy narrowed his eyes at the blue haired teen, though they could both hear the far off sirens that were either coming because of the sound of the burglar alarm or maybe the little blonde managed to alert them, either way you could hear them heading in this direction. The man dropped Amu and started running towards the only exit in the alley way.

Of course Ikuto's tail decided it wanted to change direction causing the man to trip over it and land on his face. He glared at Ikuto who only shrugged.

"I told you it depends on the way my tail swings," he smirked, he quickly lost the ears and tail as he heard some people approaching and quickly went over to his pink haired love. "Hey _Amu_."

"Get lost Tsukiyomi," she moaned.

"Moaning my name, _Amu_? And I thought you'd only do that in certain activities," he smirked as she groaned.

"Stop you're lame joking Tsukiyomi, I'm hurt," she complained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waved a hand in dismissal and started to help her up. "So how do you feel?"

"Like a ton of bricks just fell on me," she groaned again as he wrapped a hand around her waist to steady her; helped her limp to the entrance where police and medics were around with a worried blonde with her parents.

"Amu!" She cried out running to her friend. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Amu managed to smile.

"And I thought you were hurt," Ikuto let go of her and she stumbled to stay upright. Her arms waved around and grabbed hold of the smirking cat. "I thought you were fine?"

"Shut up Tsukiyomi," she growled. Ah his lil' strawberry could still fight him even when she's injured.

"Oh, thank you Amu!" Rima's mother came over crying. "This is the third time you've done this for our lil' girl!"

Ikuto raised a brow. Third time?

"It's ok," Amu muttered, "I'm her friend after all."

"And you," She turned to the blue haired teen. "How can we thank you young man?"

Ikuto smirked when an idea came to mind. "The only thing I want is a date with Amu," he smirked as the blonde and pink haired girls glared at him.

"Never is a million years!" Amu screamed.

"As she said Neko Pervert," Rima stated clearly.

"Neko means cat… So… He's perverted to cats?" Rima mother asked: clueless; everyone just stared at her as she looked at them in question.

"I don't mean it quite literally mother," the blonde girl mutter, to Ikuto's amusement, she was technically defending him.

"Then I don't see any problem with you going on a date with Amu!" She cheered. "I'll go and talk to her parents about it!" She ran off pulling her phone out to probably talk to Amu's parents.

Amu looked at Rima, while Ikuto smirked. "I think I like you're parents Blondie."

***In emo corner***

**Ikuto: what's wrong with her?**

**Nagihiko: She's annoyed it took this long to update and because it did take quite a while she's punishing herself.**

**Ikuto: That's… Sad…**

**Nagihiko: Um… Tasha, I doubt anyone minds.**

**Well if they don't mind I do… *Sulks* I mean first I'm banned from the computer for over two weeks then when I'm allowed back on I couldn't write the chapter properly. This is my fifth try writing the chapter and I don't think it's turned out amazingly… *Sulks***

**Ikuto: You're being a tad over emotional don't you think?**

**No… *Sulks***

**Nagihiko: It's ok Tasha.**

**It's not… I know! I'll make the readers a deal, because I have some bad news anyway. You see from tomorrow for a week I'm on holiday so I can't update for a while again. But! I'll make you a deal, if you don't mind the rubbishness of this chapter, you review; warn me if I seem to be making the chapters skip too much information, etc. Then I'll update twice a day until I'm finished when I get back from holiday. That a good deal?**

**Ikuto: Why don't you also tell them something that might happen next chapter?**

**No! That would ruin the surprise for the next chapter! But, I'll tell you something Nagihiko's going to go through so much more torture and Ikuto might be in a laughing fit for what's going to happen! Hehehehe!**

**Nagihiko: Thank you Tasha… *Sweat drop***

**You're welcome. And wait just over a week and you'll get all your chapters! ^^**


	8. what to do what to do

Ok… So I hate doing this cause I hate reading a story then suddenly there's that one chapter that's a note and ruins the flow of things~ che, annoying note!

But I quickly need the opinions of my lovely readers. Ok, so you see I absolutely adore writing this story, and as of the last year my life got messed up bad by family problems, money problems AND I got bullied by my teacher in college (yeah I know mature right?)

So ANYWAYS! I couldn't update and now I'm plenty a free and want to work on my writing again, especially this story- I love it and it amuses me so much, and I had a few people's asking when I was going to update again (sorry about that you guys- I love you, you know!) But yeah so I was like ALRIGHT let's see where I was and re-read through everything and my instant thought? WHAT IN THE LOVE OF JESUS WAS I ON!

Sorry, it's just the way I wrote was a bit… Pathetic -sweat drop- and I had progressed some of the storyline too fast and at other points it was quite obvious I never edited properly afterwards. So, I was thinking I should RESTART! But, then I was like but what would the point be, cause I'm sure I'd just be writing the same events in a different way, and then I thought I was a genius in coming up with the idea of editing the plot a bit, but then I was like: "but what if my fans leave me for doing that or get bored, and they may like it just the way it IS"

See how weird my thought bubbles go? So anyways I was thinking might as well do the one thing I HATE doing and write an author's note, cause my bubbles of thought weren't getting me anywhere! So, this is where I turn to you and ask for your opinion!

And yes, this is where a majority of people are probably thinking: "It's your story do what you want because you'll be writing it." (Please, I'm begging you don't leave that as a comment -cries-)

So, yeah I want to know YOUR personal opinion on this, have you liked the story so far and want me to delete this obviously offending author's note (yeah if you haven't noticed I REALLY REALLY hate them) and continue on, or do you look back at it and think well she could've improved this and that a bit, or well whatever really (as long as you don't say it's up to me I know that, I just need opinions cause you guys are reading it)

Also, if you DO want me to restart please do tell me your favourite moments and I'll make sure to keep them in the edited plot line, etc. And as a thought that literally slammed into my mind just now if I did restart would you refer if I kept it all Rima's POV or would you like me to continue mixing it up? OR I could have it Rima's for like almost a whole chapter and then add a bit at the in someone else's POV… OR I could just keep it all in god's POV as everything progresses.

Ah, if you want I could always make an example chapter to show you what it would be like… OR I could work on the remade version and this at the same time (I have a lot of spare time I could TOTALLY do that) But really, my lovely readers I need SOME opinion on this and seeing as you ARE the ones reading you're the best people to turn to…

OK! I hope people don't get disappointed that this isn't an actual chapter, but yeah whatever you think about this story please do tell, also if you want I could rearrange the whole story if I start again and surprise you as we go along, but ah whatever I'll stop suggesting and wait for your actual opinions, please comment!


End file.
